


Diabolik Lovers

by Shiningstar707



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiningstar707/pseuds/Shiningstar707
Summary: In a mansion with six vampire brothers, young Yui has to decide whether to be in the world of light or be a bride of darkness.





	Diabolik Lovers

Diabolik Lovers Prologue  
If this weather is a sign of what’s to come, it’s not a good sign. The dark clouds ahead are sure to be filled with heavy rain. And I just have a massive knot in my stomach.  
The cab that Father had flagged down for me was heading to a mansion that belongs to an acquaintance of his. He has to work overseas for who knows how long and I have to stay with his friend's sons until further notice and even go to their school. I hope I’ll get along with them, I don’t know the faintest thing about them. I don’t even know how many sons there are.  
Then, an old house became into view, and I rolled the window down to get a better look. This is the house I will be staying at? It’s a mansion that looks like it came from olden times. What will happen behind those doors? And when it affects my destiny?


End file.
